Everything
by dream0writer7
Summary: Snape fic - "Smiling slightly, he saw the woman behind him reach her arm out. Ah,but he could not move. All he could do was stare at those green eyes until everything went black."


Disclaimer: I do not OWN Harry Potter. Nor, do I own the song, "Everything" by Lifehouse

This is my first,very fist attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic, so be kind.

This is also a strange pairing that I decided upon after reading, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" so I advise anyone who is trying to read

this fanfic that has NOT read the 7th book, to turn back now. This does contain a slight spoiler for the 7th book.

There are also a few quotes in here from, "Harry Potter and the Deahtly Hallows"

I'll **bold** them so you can recgonize that I do Not own them. That they belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: After reading Deathly Hallows, it had finally confirmed that what I thought was true. Dumbledore wasn't an idiot in trusting Snape, and I loved how J.K. finally brought more in on Lily and Snape's past. I loved the whole idea of the two meeting before Hogwarts. That Severus actually felt an unrequited love with her. So I thought I'd add some of my ideas of Snape's memory into what the book has mentioned. Enjoy!

* * *

Everything

The greasy-haired man cried, the first time since he was child. He had nearly begged to spare her... spare her, and only her. But his foolish greed was punishable with her death. He knelt, broken atop the black hill. Night had long since fallen over the small hidden wizard community. Protections for the boy were taken immediately after the Dark Lord's downfall. He watched from the hill,grief-stricken, angry, and immobile. He could do nothing. This was his punishment. It was his punishment for not listening to her. For joining the Death Eaters against her best wishes.

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

Tried as he might he could not conjure any memory of her sparking emerald eyes, in happier days, when they were still friends. When they would sit outside by the lake and she would chat excitedly about her classes. And as Potter and his friends would walk by, she would call him a 'toe-rag' and the two would laugh to themselves. But he could not for the life of him, see her brilliant eyes anymore.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything_

All he could do is hear the voice of James Potter, "**Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" **The green light that followed blinded his eyes, forging the sight into his brain. He could remember her trapped screams. For a moment, he set to move,but could not. Her screams continued, "**Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry**!" The emerald light shone again, and he froze. He could instantly hear the Apparition of wizards nearby, and saw many come out of their small homes to investigate. But they were too late. Why had everyone acted too late?

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

Hours passed in silence before he had decided. He hadn't left the dark hill,but chose to call upon the one person who could help. The one person she believed could do _anything_. In an few moments the tall white-bearded man appeared, in a foul-mood no less. His wand was immediately thrown to the ground, and he had not fought it. He felt more tears on his face, and tried to wipe his shame away from those twinkling blue eyes. Kind of like hers, the way they looked deep into a person, made them want to be something better. Before he, himself, could say anything Dumbledore had already reached his out to the man. "I need your help, If you loved Lily Potter at all in your life- I need your help, Severus." The man instantly grasped the elder's.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

He watched with his colleagues as the children were being sorted. He saw with a strange familiarity that Lucius Malfoy's son had been entered into his own house. Not surprised at all about the sorting, just the sight of the old Slytherin Prefect's nearly identical son sent more memories back into his mind. Bored, he fiddled with his fork and glanced at his empty plate before seeing him. And her... in his eyes. The jet black hair was unmistakeably- his father's while the eyes, as rumored were Lily Evans Potter's through and through. The boy sat on the chair awaiting the Sort. "Gryffindor!" Finally the boy jumped off the chair hastily and joined the cheering table, with thumps on the back. Harry Potter glanced at the table at the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, before rolling his eyes to his seat. The boys eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he lightly touched his forehead...Snape looked away.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything_

Snape instantly felt the burn on his arm. Unconsiously he grabbed it, looking at the labryinth that lay before him. Dumbledore turned to him slightly, without a word the Headmaster stood just as Potter appeared with Diggory. The crowd roared and cheered as Dumbledor hastily made it down the stands just as the screaming started. He, Snape, drifted down silently. Diggory was dead. Harry Potter was weak and injured, crying without shame, to Dumbledore. He slightly pitied the boy, knowing that he himself had wept so shamelessly to the old man. "He's Back! Voldemort's back!" he cried, as Dumbledore looked over his shoulder at Snape justas Diggory's father rushed to his son's body. Snape gave a curt nod and quickly retreated to his office, where his kept his most _useful_ potions.

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

The burn on his arm had instantly woken him. Disoriented he reached for his arm, before he heard it. The pounding... and shouts. He got up quickly and threw his black cloak on, grabbing his wand as he went. He opened the office door and saw the result. He didn't need to be informed, he knew exactly what was happening. Without another word, he practically flew up the stairs. Muttering protective spells against the more foolish students fighting like Longbottom, he slipped easily by his colleagues both Dumbledore's and the Dark Lord's. Neither suspected him to betray. Not that he would betray Dumbledore, that he was only going to _act_ as if he had betrayed him. He reached the top of the stairs and quickly disarmed the Malfoy boy. The others looked on in surprise. Snape noticed the two brooms that lay abandoned. Two... yet there was only one possible rider in sight. Snape squinted and glanced in the corner of the tower. He couldn't be sure whether Potter was here or not. He had a mission to do, and he had sworn to protect the innocence of Draco Malfoy while also protecting Harry Potter. Without another word, Snape gazed hard into the blue eyes that twinkled faintly and heard in his mind, rather than out loud, "**Severus...please,"** The frail voice alerted him, he raised his wand and pointed it at the man who had saved him, in so many ways...just as she... "**Avada Kedavra!"**

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_**  
**

He stood in the Shrieking Shack watching the Dark Lord pace impatiently. Snaped watched him, knowing what was going to come. He had faked stupidity when the Dark Lord asked him about the Edler Wand. Of course he had heard legends, but he was not about to admit so! There was silence as Voldemort said, "No difference," with that he felt a strange change in the atmosphere. It felt colder, and had nothing to do with the dementors rushing to Hogwarts. He glanced slightly above him at the snake. Dumbledore had give him specific instructions that the snake was to be destoryed if Voldemort decided to keep it close. His role, was to plant the sword of Gryffindor in Potter's hands. He had, but the snake still lived. So, he had failed them again.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

Then the cold voice broke the silence, "**I have thought long and hard,Severus... Do you know why have called you back from the battle**?" There was no mistaking the tone in the Dark Lord's voice. He knew it well, as Voldemort used it on his victims that had been 'useful'. He glanced up at the snake again, twisting and coiling in her cage. "**No,my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter." **Find him and interrogate him as to why Dumbledore had obviously left Potter with a plan, that had not been carried out. **"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here. Wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legends says it must perform for its rightful owner...and I think I have the answer." **

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

A strange quiet fell over the room. Snape could've sworn he heard a sound nearby, but he could not pinpoint what it was. He looked up at the Dark Lord's face and knew the answer as well. "**My Lord!"** Voldemort flicked the wand through the air, for a moment in stood frozen as a strange numbness took over his body. **'Before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue. "Kill"'**

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

His knees tumbled weakly with the rest of his body. He could feel the warmth leaving his body, felt his blood rushing out of his neck. He tried needlessly to hold the wound. So, this was how he was to die? He heard something just as he had before and thought he had seen Her again. Walking to him...no... she was walking beside someone..someone who peered cautiously at him with eyes identical to his mother's. Snape's hand with a will of their own took a hold of Potter's robes. The first time he tried to speak, he could not. He tried again, **"Take...it...take...it..."** With what little strength he had, he conjured memories of her in his mind, any of them... all of them.. it didn't matter anymore. He had to see them. Potter had to know... the brilliant muggle-born girl materialized a bottle for the memories. Snape watched the boy take a wand and captured the memories in the bottle. When the lid snapped shut he knew..only moments before... Snape loosened his hold on Potter's robes when he noticed the woman again. Standing behind her son. Had she always been there? Protecting her son alongside him? He watched the boy look anxiously at his friends,and then he whispered, "**Look...at...me..." **The boy complied, and saw again what Dumbledore had seen. Smiling slightly, he saw the woman behind him reach her arm out. Ah,but he could not move. All he could do was stare at those green eyes until everything went black.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _


End file.
